Bytes
This article uses info from Wikipedia Byte is the amount of space in Computer. Multiples of bytes Multiple of bytes Value Metric *1000 kB kilobyte *10002 MB megabyte *10003 GB gigabyte *10004 TB terabyte *10005 PB petabyte *10006 EB exabyte *10007 ZB zettabyte *10008 YB yottabyte Binary *Value IEC JEDEC *1024 KiB kibibyte KB kilobyte *10242 MiB mebibyte MB megabyte *10243 GiB gibibyte GB gigabyte *10244 TiB tebibyte – *10245 PiB pebibyte – *10246 EiB exbibyte – *10247 ZiB zebibyte – *10248 YiB yobibyte – Kilobyte The kilobyte is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. The International System of Units (SI) defines the prefix kilo as 1000 (103); therefore one kilobyte is 1000 bytes. The unit symbol for the kilobyte is kB. In some fields of information technology kilobyte has traditionally also been used to denote 1024 (210) bytes, which arises from binary exponentiation common to digital circuitry. In this context the unit symbol K or KB has been. Megabyte The megabyte is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. Its recommended unit symbol is MB, but sometimes MByte is used. The unit prefix mega is a multiplier of 1000000 (106) in the International System of Units (SI). Therefore, one megabyte is one million bytes of information. This definition has been incorporated into the International System of Quantities. However, in the computer and information technology fields, several other definitions are used that arose for historical reasons of convenience. A common usage has been to designate one megabyte as 1048576bytes (220 B), a measurement that conveniently expresses the binary multiples inherent in digital computer memory architectures. However, most standards bodies have deprecated this usage in favor of a set of binary prefixes, in which this measurement is designated by the unit mebibyte (MiB). Less common is a measurement that used the megabyte to mean 1000×1024 (1024000) bytes. Gigabyte The gigabyte (/ˈɡɪɡəbaɪt/ gig-ə-byt or /ˈdʒɪɡəbaɪt/1) is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. The prefix giga means 109 in the International System of Units (SI), therefore one gigabyte is 1000000000bytes. The unit symbol for the gigabyte is GB. This definition is used in all contexts of science, engineering, business, and many areas of computing, including hard drive, solid state drive, and tape capacities, as well as data transmission speeds. However, the term is also used in some fields of computer science and information technology to denote 1073741824 (10243 or 230) bytes, particularly for sizes of RAM. The use of gigabyte is thus ambiguous. For semiconductor RAM, the gigabyte denotes 1073741824bytes. For hard drive capacities as described and marketed by the drive manufacturers, the gigabyte denotes 1000000000bytes, but when a 500-GB drive's capacity is displayed by, for example, Microsoft Windows, it is reported as 465 GB, where GB then means 1073741824bytes. To address this ambiguity, the binary prefixes are standardized in the International System of Quantities, each binary prefix denoting an integer power of 1024. With these prefixes, a memory module that is labeled as having the size 1GB is designated as 1GiB (one gibibyte). Terabyte The terabyte is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. The prefix tera represents the fourth power of 1000, and means 1012 in the International System of Units (SI), and therefore one terabyte is one trillion (short scale) bytes. The unit symbol for the terabyte is TB. 1 TB = 1000000000000bytes = 1012bytes = 1000gigabytes. A related unit, the tebibyte (TiB), using a binary prefix, is equal to 10244 bytes. One terabyte is about 0.9095 TiB. Despite the introduction of these standardized binary prefixes, the terabyte is still also commonly used in some computer operating systems, primarily Microsoft Windows, to denote 1099511627776 (10244 or 240) bytes for disk drive capacity. Petabyte The petabyte is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. The prefix peta indicates the fifth power of 1000 and means 1015 in the International System of Units (SI), and therefore 1 petabyte is one quadrillion (short scale) bytes, or 1 billiard (long scale) bytes. The unit symbol for the petabyte is PB. 1 PB = 1000000000000000B = 1015bytes = 1000terabytes. A related unit, the pebibyte (PiB), using a binary prefix, is equal to 10245 bytes, which is more than 12% greater (250 bytes = 1125899906842624bytes). Exabyte The exabyte is a multiple of the unit byte for digital information. The prefix exa indicates multiplication by the sixth power of 1000 (1018) in the International System of Units (SI). Therefore, one exabyte is one quintillion bytes (short scale). The symbol for the exabyte is EB. 1 EB = 10006bytes = 1018bytes = 1000000000000000000B = 1000 petabytes = 1millionterabytes = 1billiongigabytes. A related unit, the exbibyte, using a binary prefix, is equal to 10246 (=260)bytes, about 15% larger.